My Best Guy Friend
by bballgirl22
Summary: For 21Soccer-Diva21. Kylie is being threatened at school.  What does Carlos have to say about it when her smile betrays her secret? Please R


**My Best Guy Friend**

**A/N: This is for 21Soccer-Diva21. If you guys haven't checked out Time Goes On, you definitely should. It's going to be Carlos and her OC named Kylie. SO here's Kylie…**

**Name: Kylie Evens**

Hair: Slightly curly light brown hair with natural blonde highlights that goes just below her shoulder blades.

Eyes: Bright Curious Hazel Eyes That Have More Green To Them Than Brown

Height: about 5'4 so not very tall but also not too short.

Personality: One of the sweetest girls you will ever meet. She has a child like quality to her even though she is a teenager, and loves to do reckless stunts. Also tends to not think things through until it's too late. She is fiercely protective of her friends, but has trouble sticking up for herself.

Favorite Sport: Soccer!

Favorite Colors: Purple, Blue, and Silver

Favorite Food: Spaghetti (original I know ;) )

Family: A very protective older brother who has full custody of Kylie after their parents died in a car crash a few years back.

BTR member: Carlos

Relationship: BEST Friends

**And also she says the rating is going to be T, but I'm not sure. Enjoy!**

Kylie Evens smiled happily as she tossed her hair behind her shoulder in the hallway. She had gotten an A on her Chemistry test, her class had played soccer in gym class, and today was a dress-down at school, so she was wearing blue jeans and a purple and silver shirt. Plus, they were serving her favorite food, spaghetti, in the cafeteria today and she thought nothing could ruin this day as she walked down the deserted hallway to meet her friends in the lunch room. That was, until she saw _him._ He was waiting for her at the end of the hallway.

She stopped dead in her tracks before turning around and bolting. She got around the corner before he was on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She opened her mouth to scream, but he quickly clapped his hand over it and all that came out was a muffled sound.

"Haven't I told you before that you shouldn't scream, Kylie?" he asked her with a smirk. Kylie nodded timidly as he pulled her up off of the ground and pushed her flush against the lockers. "Now, let's get down to business…" he said.

Kylie had learned to stop struggling. As she let him do what he pleased, her thoughts wandered a few months back when he first started targeting her.

The first time it had happened, he had threatened her. If she told someone, she would be badly hurt. Kylie, however, was a smart girl and knew if she told someone, no one would get hurt. She had walked down to the school's guidance office, but he had cut her off and attacked her again.

Then she had tried going to the principal. Again, he had been waiting there for her and forced her into a janitor's closet with him.

She had even tried telling the teacher she could trust during class, but he just so happened to be in that class. As she was waiting for the teacher to finish up at the computer, he had come up to her and pretended to trip, taking them both to the ground where he had made it clear that she would not tell the teacher.

She hadn't even told her friends, knowing that they were only people he really could hurt if she told them. That's why she was always late to lunch because she wanted to make sure they weren't anywhere near her when he came again.

Suddenly, Kylie was brought out of her thoughts as she fell tot eh ground. Her hazel eyes looked up to find that he was walking away. She was safe until eighth period study hall. She slowly walked to the cafeteria, trying to get rid of the limp she now had before her friends saw it. She heard a door slam and she jumped in fear before realizing it was just a teacher coming out of the teacher's lounge.

She had only walked a few steps further when a bell rang and she jumped back against the lockers as the seniors scrambled to get to their next class. As soon as the halls were clear again, she walked further and was almost in view of the cafeteria when a stray senior slammed his locker and she almost collapsed in fright, thinking it was him.

She sighed, knowing she couldn't keep living like this, but she had to in order to protect her friends. Every noise she heard in school or on the walk home from school scared the living daylights out of her, even if she was with her friends.

As Kylie reached the cafeteria finally, she forced a smile onto her face and walked over to the normal table she and her friends shared, nodding to Carlos in thanks when she saw her spaghetti waiting along with a fruit and yogurt parfait.

Carlos Garcia had been her best friend ever since they met in pre-school. In kindergarten, they had completed their circle of friends with Kendall Knight, James Diamond, and Logan Mitchell, and sometimes Kendall's little sister, Katie.

"Hey guys," Kylie smiled at them, a little uncomfortable by the suspicious look Carlos was giving her. She was almost positive her smile didn't reach her eyes, but could he really tell that it wasn't genuine?

"Hey Kylie," all four of her friends chorused back.

"So what reckless stunt are we doing after school today?" she asked excitedly. She loved to do anything risky and never turned down a challenge.

"I hope you mean after hockey practice," Kendall told her with a grin.

"Of course, she does, Kendall. She has soccer practice; you know that," Carlos told Kendall in an obvious voice as he smirked at his blond friend.

"Guys, please don't start this now. I need to eat the right foods so my hair will be shiny and full of luster and I can't CONCENTRATE WITH YOUR ARGUING!" James shouted the last part.

"Oh yeah, pretty boy?" Kendall shot back with a smile at Carlos.

"Ugh, I need new friends," Logan muttered as he hit his forehead with his hand and listened to his arguing friends.

"I resent that, Logie," Kylie grinned at him and he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Besides you, I mean," he added quickly.

Later, after hockey practice and soccer practice, Carlos and Kylie were waiting outside Kendall's house while James applied more hairspray, Logan grabbed a snack, and Kendall drew up a quick set of blueprints.

"Alright, Kylie, what's up with you?" Carlos asked her suddenly as he turned to face.

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong Carlos," Kylie lied through her teeth, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked as he playfully put his arm around her shoulders. Kylie flinched away before mentally cursing herself for flinching.

"That's it, Kylie Evens, what is wrong with you?" Carlos demanded, his eyes showing her that he wouldn't drop it until he got an answer.

Kylie sighed before proceeding to explain to him what had been going on for the past three months.

When she finished, Carlos dropped his hands from her shoulders and gaped at her before regaining his composure.

"Kylie, I'm going to tell my dad about this and he isn't going to hurt you again. I'll do anything I can to make sure of it," Carlos growled.

"Thank you, Carlos. You really are the best friend a girl could have," Kylie smiled at him before hugging him.

**A/N: Alright, I think I kind of rushed the ending there, so sorry about that, but otherwise, I hope you liked it, especially you 21Soccer-Diva21. **


End file.
